


Into Me, It Crept, Willingly

by Piehead



Series: Invasion (Of The Heart) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Bitty, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: The act itself is something of a consummation of marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Max! at the disco - Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
> If you finish the ovi I’ll start the tentacle fic  
> tony - Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
> !!!!!!!  
> arielthenerd - Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
> BICH  
> tony - Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
> Let’s Go.

Jack has stopped counting at this point.

It got hard to keep track of them after maybe five (or six?) because the sensations were a bit overwhelming. He felt like he knew how Bitty was feeling but at the same time there was so much _more_ to what he was feeling; Jack couldn’t really describe it beyond “good.” Well, there was amazing, and spectacular, and out of this world, but the last one seemed more like it’d be a pun in this situation, given what Bitty was.

A tiny giggle left Jack at the thought, even as another slipped into him, making the sound turn into more of a moan than anything else. Bitty’s tongue slid over Jack’s neck and he sucked a deep bruise into the skin closer to Jack’s ear. It would be visible for all to see the next day, not that Jack would likely be able to go out for others to see it.

Slowly, slowly, another egg eased into Jack, making him squirm and whine just a bit at the feeling. He was glad that this is the off season, because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to explain his limp the next day, nor would he be able to explain that his alien boyfriend gave him said limp so that they could be married by alien standards.

Bitty was breathing so hard Jack thought he might be hyperventilating. It was hard to tell actually; Jack was breathing too heavily as well. His legs were wrapped in an iron grip around Bitty’s waist while Bitty pumped yet _another_ egg into Jack. Bitty holds his breath for a single moment and then Jack feels the breath on his neck more than he hears the gentle exhale. Bitty kisses the angry bruises he’s sucked into Jack’s neck gently and then sits up, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Are you—” a shudder ran through Bitty and he has to pause before he can continue, “Are you alright, sweetpea?”

And he’s always so sweet, and so good to Jack, and Jack can feel Bitty _everywhere_. He can feel him wrapped around him, he can feel his boyfriend within him. Like the very air he breathes is Bitty, _Bitty, **Bitty.**_

“Y-yeah,” Jack stutters, soft and quiet, because if he’s any louder he might ruin the moment. A hand comes down to push gently at his stomach, something of a bulge distending it just a bit. The eggs within him move slightly, sliding against each other and a bit of slimy goo spurts from Jack’s hole, and when had Bitty pulled out of him?

“Maybe we should’ve waited,” Bitty murmurs, “Until we were married in the eyes of _your_ society.”

But Jack didn’t want to wait, because soon he’ll meet Bitty’s parents, and he _wants_ to show them that he loves Bitty enough to be bound to him in the most intimate way possible.

“No, Bits—I wanted to. We wanted to,” Jack gives him a shy smile, and Bitty has to kiss him, because in Bitty’s eyes there’s no one more perfect than Jack. Religious Gods be damned, if he pledged himself to anyone ever again, it would be Jack. Always Jack.

“You’re amazing,” Bitty sighs, after he’s pulled away and there’s saliva running down Jack’s chin. They wait a while to come down from their high before Bitty is cleaning them up; plugging Jack’s hole and getting up the mess they’ve left.

Jack’s baby blues are drooping now, because he’s tired, but Bitty nudges him just a bit, having Jack turn over so that Bitty can spoon with him. He pressed his cool cheek to Jack’s warm back and laced their fingers together over Jack’s heart. The single beat was still in time with the double of Bitty’s own.

The eggs shift inside of Jack, and he shivers a bit at the feeling, but he knows it’ll be a few days before they can come out of him. The thought of kids had always appealed to him, and he hoped dearly that at least one or two would be able to stay with them. The slow beat of Bitty’s hearts are what lull Jack to sleep, along with the warm feeling within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. How did that make you feel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, so something of an addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank y'all for being so enthusiastic about Alien!Bitty knocking Jack up with eggs. I am excited for parent zimbits. Secondly, I'm sorry if????? This seems weird????? I got a lot more strange than I initially intended it to be.
> 
> Thirdly, this is officially an actual AU of mine now.

Over the next three days, Bitty doesn’t stop touching his stomach. Glancing touches, kissing his belly, just being overall  _ reverent _ because he’s so in love with Jack and so  _ happy _ . Jack agreed to basically marry him and have children with him, and he’s only just shy of thirty-two. Bitty was more happy than he had been in a long,  _ long _ time. Happier than he had been when allowed to partake in the exchange program. Happier, even, than the last time he got to go home and visit his family.

Jack doesn’t entirely understand it; thirty-two was a decent age to settle down, wasn’t it? They had been together for quite a long time, and Jack had been planning to propose when Bitty had done it. Well, he had proposed in a way different to what Jack was expecting (even after reading up on Bitty’s homeworld, children and intimate relations were a deeply guarded secret) but he had proposed nonetheless, and he was pretty deep in his career.

“It’s just,” Bitty sighed, scratching the back of his head. “My parents didn’t have their first brood before they were both well into their eighties! I’m not even sixty, settling down this young isn’t heard of because everyone’s expecting you to get established in your career, you know?”

Jack nodded along, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of fruit Bitty had presented to him. In human years, Bitty wasn’t even in his thirties, only at around twenty-seven. Jack suddenly felt guilty, if only because he was reminded that he was technically older. Was he taking Bitty away from a career by them being (technically) married now?

Bitty, though, was carefully nuzzling against Jack’s stomach. “I’m so glad to have you, honey. I’m so  _ happy _ .”

The amount of love in that one statement made Jack relax. He smiled softly down at Bitty, the two of them lapsing into silence for a while.

Then, Jack asked, “So can I check the mail or not?”

Bitty scrunched his nose up at the thought, throwing Jack an entirely unamused look that made Jack laugh.

“I would blame it on instincts, but I know it’s because the mailman’s been flirting with me,” he said.

“And it’s like he doesn’t pay any attention to all those marks I leave!” Bitty started ranting, “I leave them where everybody and their godparent can see and he was  _ still _ flirting with you! He’s lucky I’m not my daddy because he would have—mmph!”

Jack shoved a piece of fruit into Bitty’s open mouth and then kissed him. Bitty made a small noise into the kiss, pressing in and then pulling away to give Jack a soft small (and to swallow his food). Jack wanted to lean in and kiss Bitty again, but a warmth spread through his lower half and fanned out until all of him was flushed a soft pink. Bitty seemed to know immediately what that meant.

“Oh, oh, honey!” Bitty felt Jack hardening against him. Jack, a bit alarmed, looked up at Bitty even as a stab of pleasure shot through him. Below him, the bed was growing wet with— _ something _ .

Bitty climbed from the bed and quickly scooped Jack up into his arms, mindful of the wetness gushing from Jack even around the plug.

“Just breathe, honey,” Bitty said as he carried Jack to the bathroom. He’d had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind all day and had ran the water in the tub early. It should have been pleasantly warm by now instead of the steaming hot Bitty had left it. Gently, so as not to do too much jostling, Bitty lowered Jack into the tub.

“Bits?” Jack murmured, skin flushed a brilliant pink. Bitty just smiled at him and reached into the water to gently ease the plug out of Jack and set it off to the side. Jack grabbed at Bitty’s arm head lolling back as a moan fell from his lips.

“Breathe, Jack, it’ll all be just fine,” Bitty pressed his lips to Jack’s temple, and it began.

Three hours later, Jack was panting softly while Bitty cleaned him up. The eggs had already been cleaned up and lovingly placed in the incubator Bitty had received in the mail. Jack was grateful to Bitty’s parents (not his Earth parents, but the ones back on his planet, particularly Suzanne, who always sent him things) for being mindful and even letting them have the incubator Bitty had been born in.

When Jack was clean, Bitty lifted him again, and Jack really admired how easily his boyfriend— _ husband _ —could lift him. He really needed to put that to good use, later on, when he wasn’t so tired.

They fell into bed together, and even though it was a room over, Jack listened to hear the gentle hum of the incubator. He fell into sleep with a smile, Bitty pressed against them, the prospect of their future on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> And There We Have It.


End file.
